chocolate kisses
by professortennant
Summary: Lucien swiped a thick line of chocolate down the column of her neck and then licked his fingers clean. Then, with a groan, he set upon her skin. He licked the chocolate off her skin, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin at the parts of chocolate that wouldn't easily come off with his tongue.


Lucien's newfound habit of following Jean around was, Jean reminded herself, endearing. Gone were the days of Lucien locking himself away in his study, alone and brooding.

Now, Lucien sought her out-not just for information or case advice, but to simply be near her. He sat outside with a tray of tea for the pair of them and soaked up the sun while Jean puttered around the garden, tending to her begonias.

Instead of drinking alone, he now joined her on the settee while she knitted, mischievously offering up her own glass of sherry. She always took the glass with a roll of her eyes. "Are you trying to lush me up, Lucien Blake?" He would press a kiss to her cheek and reply, "Always, love."

It was a steady, domestic intimacy that they had both come to rely upon.

* * *

Lately, Lucien's domestic wanderings had led him to the kitchen. The kitchen was traditionally Jean's domain and a mystery to Lucien. But there was something deeply entrancing about sitting at the kitchen table and watching Jean work. She mastered the art of multitasking, humming to herself and flitting from one bowl to another, taking things in and out of the oven on a schedule Lucien couldn't follow.

There was a confidence to Jean in this room and Lucien was fascinated by her.

Today, while Lucien reviewed the week's patient charts and prescription orders at the kitchen table, Jean bopped around him baking for the church bake sale. She had already made apple fritters (which he happily sampled) and was now working on a collection of dainty chocolate cakes.

In between sips of tea and prescriptions, Lucien made sure he took in the sight of his wife. She was impossibly feminine and Lucien loved her.

Glancing up from his last chart, Lucien caught sight of Jean dipping her finger into the bowl of chocolate on the stove. The chocolate clung to her finger, silky and shiny, and Lucien watched with a dry mouth as she brought her chocolate-coated finger up to her mouth and then gently sucked the confection off her skin, eyes closed in delight.

The temperature in the room skyrocketed and Lucien was helpless to watch as Jean's eyes opened and she gave the melting chocolate another stir, her soft, pink tongue peeking out and swiping over her lips, collecting the last remnants of the chocolate on her mouth.

Did Jean know what she was doing to him? She was sexy without trying just by virtue of being herself.

Lucien pushed himself back from the table and came up behind his wife, hands on her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

Jean tilted her head to the side to give him more access before swatting at him. "Lucien, I told you if you worked in the kitchen you couldn't distract me. I need to get this ganache right. But there's something off about it."

Her fingers once again dipped into the melted chocolate, but this time, before Jean could bring her fingers to her mouth, Lucien wrapped his fingers around her wrist and redirected her chocolate-coated fingers to his mouth.

He took her fingers into his mouth and carefully, thoroughly licked and sucked the chocolate from her skin. With his hands wrapped around her wrist, Lucien could feel Jean's pulse hammering beneath the delicate skin.

He savored the taste of her as much and relished in the breathy gasp she let out. " _Lucien."_

With a soft _pop_ , he released her fingers from his mouth, eyes dark with desire. "Delicious."

Jean was now trapped between her husband and the stove-heat surrounding her on all sides. She was helpless to watch as he reached over and switched the stove off.

"Lucien, really, I need to get this done today and the chocolate-"

He cut her off with a kiss. "I can think of a better use for this chocolate. And you said yourself there was something off about it. We're just repurposing it."

She looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer her, just leaned over and dipped his fingers into the rapidly cooling bowl of chocolate. After coating his fingers, he moved to brush against Jean's neck. She jerked back from him, wary.

"Lucien, I don't think..."

But Lucien was a man with a mission and his mission was Jean's pleasure. He pressed a kiss to her mouth and muttered against her lips, "Trust me."

Readjusting herself against the kitchen counter, Jean allowed herself to be pressed into the surface and, as she always did, she leaned her head back and trusted Lucien.

Lucien swiped a thick line of chocolate down the column of her neck and then licked his fingers clean. Then, with a groan, he set upon her skin. He licked the chocolate off her skin, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin at the parts of chocolate that wouldn't easily come off with his tongue.

Jean couldn't help the moan that escaped her. Lucien's ministrations drove her wild and she was helpless to do anything but wrap her arms around his shoulders and hold him close to her, fingers carding through his hair and nails scratching at his scalp. Almost involuntarily, her leg came up to hike over his hip, wanting him closer to her.

This was one of the most daring, erotic things she had ever done and she was living for his touch.

With a final lave of his tongue over her neck, Lucien pulled back with a smack of his lips. Jean gasped as she took in his appearance: mouth red, hair wildly out of place courtesy of her fingers, and his eyes black with desire.

Jean moved to kiss him but Lucien pulled just out of her reach, teasing. "I'm not done with you, yet."

Leaning over her, he dipped his fingers into the chocolate once more and attempted to mark the other side of her neck, intent on licking every square inch of her before the day was over.

But turnabout is fair play and Jean was done playing games. This time, it was Jean who grabbed a hold of his wrist and guided his fingers to her mouth. Without missing a beat, she took both fingers into her mouth, tongue working quickly over his skin. She kept her eyes locked with his as she worked.

Lucien groaned at the sight of Jean sucking his fingers and he pressed his hips into hers. "Jean..."

She released his fingers from her mouth and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Now can we move this to the bedroom?"

Lucien sealed his mouth over hers, stealing her breath. His tongue entered her mouth, taking, taking, taking. He clutched her to him, desperate and passionate. Jean's leg once again involuntarily hiked over his hip, desperate to bring their bodies closer. Groaning against her mouth, Lucien broke away, breathing heavily.

"I'm not done with you, yet. "

Lucien grabbed the now-cool bowl of chocolate in one hand and Jean's hand in the other, leading her to the kitchen table. Placing the bowl on the table, Lucien turned to Jean, hands rubbing over her shoulders, skimming down over her breasts, and coming to stop at her hips. With a grin, he picked her up and spun her around, sitting her down on top of the kitchen table.

"Lucien!"

He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand in reassurance. Then, he spread her legs and pulled up a chair, taking a seat between her legs, and pulled the chocolate bowl to him.

Jean watched, wide-eyed as Lucien set to work with a single-mindedness that he often dedicated to his cases. Her mouth was dry and her pulse racing. Lucien pushed up her skirt and encouraged Jean to wrap her legs around his shoulders.

Jean protested, "Lucien, we can't. We _eat_ here."

Looking up at her from between her legs, Lucien grinned. "Yes, we really do."

Dipping his fingers once more into the chocolate, Lucien ducked his hands and head beneath her skirt. With a determined focus, he swiped the chocolate in a swirling pattern along the inside of her thigh.

He immediately set to work, mouth working over her skin feverishly. The taste of Jean and chocolate mingling in his mouth worked him into a frenzy. Once the chocolate was licked clean, Lucien carried on his exploration of her body. He sucked the skin of her thigh into his mouth, teeth nipping gently at each patch of skin.

For Jean's part, she could do nothing but fall back onto the table, her legs falling open for him, hips arching up into his touch.

She could feel her thighs burning with the burn of his beard rubbing against her soft, delicate skin. Her fingers searched for something to grab onto and all she found was his patient charts.

Lucien's tongue and hands moved higher and higher up her thighs before his mouth finally-finally-reached her womanhood. At the first touch of his tongue against her, Jean yelped and scrunched his papers in her hand.

"Lucien!"

He groaned against her, the sound of his name falling from her lips driving him crazy. He was unbearably hard, now, but determined to bring her to orgasm first. With his free hand, he worked open the button of his slacks, the zip falling down easily, and with a sigh of relief, he took his cock into his own hand.

He rocked his hips from side to side and worked his slacks down the rest of

With each lick against Jean's core, he stroked himself. He gave a little jump of pleasure as his fingers rubbed over the sensitive head, gathering the moisture her found at the tip and spreading it over his own cock, the slickness adding to the pleasure of his own touch.

Jean's cries were building, louder and louder, and he knew she was close. Sucking at her clit, Lucien slipped one, then two, fingers inside of her, pumping in and out. Jean's legs tightened around him and he could feel how slick she was, how wet for him she was.

Lucien felt Jean tighten around his fingers and he almost sobbed with relief. He needed his own release and they were both so, so close. And then, to his surprise, Jean was there, pushing his hands and mouth away.

"Jean..."

She brought his face up to her own and kissed him, mouth open and tongue searching. She could taste herself on his lips, a faint hint of chocolate still lingering.

This was all so new, so erotic. She had never experienced pleasure like this before and of course it was at his hands. Every experience with him was a new adventure.

But she wanted to finish this adventure together.

Sliding off the edge of the kitchen table, she settled herself onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed every inch of skin she could reach-his cheek, his nose, his eyes, his mouth, his neck.

Lucien groaned, pulling Jean up his body and grasping his cock and sliding it inside of her. Jean cried out in pleasure, rocking down onto him and sheathing him completely inside of her.

For a moment, there was nothing but the two of them, completely wrapped up in each other, wrapped up in chasing the pleasure only the other could give. Lucien wrapped his arms around her, cradling her against his body, thrusting up into her in time with her own rocks against his body.

"Jean, Jean, Jean..."

She kissed the side of his head, tugging on his hair. "I'm here with you, Lucien. Almost there, love..."

He was helpless to do anything else but groan, riding the waves of pleasure and the feel of her warmth wrapped around him. Here, in her arms, he was safe. He was loved.

Reaching between their bodies, Lucien rubbed at her clit, urging her to fall into orgasm alongside him. One flick, two, and then Jean was tensing around him, nails digging into his skin, and calling out his name.

At the feel of her coming around him, Lucien thrusted up one more time before spilling into her with a cry.

The silence in the kitchen was broken by their heavy breathing and Jean felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment and pleasure. She had never done anything so wanton before. She buried her face in his neck and was overwhelmed by the sudden urge to laugh.

Lucien felt his wife shaking against him and was concerned until he heard the soft tingling of her laugh. "Jean?"

Pulling away from the reprieve and safety of his neck, Jean sat up, smoothing his hair down and smiling at him. "This chocolate was meant for the _church_ , Lucien." She took in the state of the table, as well: globs of chocolate splattered everywhere and Lucien's papers crumpled.

"And this table! Lucien, we will never be able to eat here again..."

Shrugging, unfazed, Lucien stood, gathering her in his arms. They were still joined together, though he was rapidly softening. Lucien loved being as close to her as possible.

As he stood, Jean let out a shriek and wrapped her legs around his waist firmly, allowing him to carry her from the kitchen towards their bedroom.

"I thought it was time for a new table, anyway."

Jean rolled her eyes. Her husband was impossible. "And just where do you think you're taking me? Haven't you had enough?"

"Of you, my dear? Never." He pressed a kiss to the closest patch of exposed skin he could each. "Besides, we're going to need to shower you off. Your legs are a mess of chocolate, love."

She envisioned them wet and naked under the spray of water, Lucien on his knees before her and scrubbing at the sensitive skin of her thighs again, the water dripping down the curve of his back and...

Well, who was she to argue with that.


End file.
